


Diplomacy In Action

by harryoof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoof/pseuds/harryoof
Summary: Hogwarts never saw them coming.
Relationships: Amy Brookheimer/Dan Egan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Introductions (Amy and Dan, 1991)

“Hmm, you have quite the gifts to go far in your life,” the Hat said. Amy sat still, face blank, trying to not give away how anxious she was. “Your ambitions could come to define you, but ultimately, you’re more worried about what you’re doing, as opposed to being the person doing them. I could have put you in Slytherin but I know you’ll make your mark in-

GRYFFINDOR!”

Amy smiled as she got off the platform. Even though her muggle father hadn’t gone to Hogwarts, her mom was a witch, and while she had been in Ravenclaw, she had told Amy she could see her in the Lion’s den since she was young.

Waving to a cousin down the table, Amy looked back towards the Sorting Hat as more first years were sorted. Suddenly, she recognised a face from earlier in the day, and she blushed nearly furiously.

* * *

After waving goodbye to her mom, Amy sat down in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, hoping it would stay that way. Sophie had already been a real bitch that morning, trying to tell her sister how great Slytherin was (“I definitely see the appeal, but a history of prejudice against everyone else? Gee, that’s totally not what you make all the other houses sound like,” Amy had grumbled, earning a stern gaze from her mother,) and she was exhausted from staying up all night, trying to make sure she was really ready for her new school.

“Since nobody’s sitting here, can I come in and sit down?” A dark haired boy wearing black jeans and a blue button down stood in the compartment doorway. Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head no, but he sat down across from her anyways, pulling out a Coke from his own briefcase. _A briefcase, really?_

“Let me guess. The clothes, the briefcase, you want to be in Slytherin?” Amy said, taking out her water bottle.

“No, I’m _going_ to be in Slytherin. I’m the great Dan Egan, and you will not mess with me!”

Amy burst out laughing. “You sound like you are so full of yourself, you know that?”

Dan smirked back. “You think so?”

“Oh absolutely.”

Dan hummed, continuing to sip his soda and looked out the window at the fading metropolis of London. It stayed silent like that for a while; Amy reading a book she’d brought with her, and Dan gazing at the scenery that passed, occasionally yelling “Horsey!” And Amy would look out of habit. She always harrumphed at him afterwards, making his grin even wider. 

“You never told me what your name was, blondie.”

“Do you think calling me blondie will get me to talk?”

Dan almost faltered, but his smirk came back just as quickly.

“Maybe.”

“Fine. I’m Amy, Amy Brookheimer.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Amy.”

“Yeah sure,” Amy responded, a little flustered at his response. _Damn, it’s like he’s ready to make a deal with anybody._

Just then, a voice spoke over the address system, telling students to change into their robes and leave their belongings, as everything would be brought to the castle and put in their dormitories. As she reached for her clothes, Amy cocked one eyebrow at Dan, who blushed a little bit before exiting the train car. He left a paper crane made out of his gum wrapper on his seat, clearly for her. Amy rolled her eyes before pocketing it.

* * *

Now that she was watching him get Sorted, she thumbed the paper crane, silently wishing (not that she'd admit it) he wold join her in Gryffindor. But as she’d assumed earlier, the hat yelled out “SLYTHERIN!” and the table on the opposite side of the room erupted in cheers.

“That’s Dan Egan, his dad works really high up in the Ministry,” said a ginger boy sitting not far down from Amy.

“Great,” she grumbled. “Now I have some important guys son looking out on me.”

The older student started to drone on and on about how Ministry guys were “total losers, they hardly ever take any real change-“

“Shut up, ginger,” Amy rebutted, quieting him, and she continued watching the Sorting commence. Just as quickly, it was over, and food appeared onto banquet table. _Oh thank god,_ Amy thought as she tucked into a particularly nice looking salad that had appeared in front of her. It would have been perfect, if she hadn’t looked up to see that Egan kid devouring a burger as he smirked back at her. “I’ll never get rid of him,” she groaned to a bushy haired girl sitting next to her.

“You will sooner or later,” the girl responded, “the average relationship lasts just under three years, so you’ll have plenty of time left afterwards. If you’re even in a relationship at all.”

“We aren’t, but try telling him that.”

The brown haired girl hummed as she started eating again. Amy continued to poke at her salad, maybe feeling not so miserable, but definitely annoyed. Unbeknownst to her, though, being annoyed would forever be synonymous with Dan Egan.


	2. First Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary meets Selina. Or, really, Selina meets Gary.

Selina Meyer had a _lot_ of plans ahead of her. Marry Andrew Meyer (because as brainless as he could be, he was powerful and wasn’t an entire asshole,) then maybe have a kid or two, and eventually become Minister for Magic for Britain, and finally feel like she accomplished something. Only three steps, and she was on top of the world.

But, as she realised while walking to breakfast one morning, she still had quite a lot of other steps to take before those three. As a third year, sure, she was already dating Andrew, and her grades rivalled any Minister who’d already been in office. But there were at _least_ fifteen years standing between her and the pristine desk on the top floor of the Ministry, and it was killing her slowly.

“Miss Eaton! Miss Eaton!” came a voice coming from far down the hallway, interrupting her train of thought. Selina trend around to see a first year Hufflepuff boy, hair short but messy, his messenger bag swishing at his side.

“Can I help you?” Selina asked, not knowing why the hell she was being bothered this early on a Monday morning.

“Well, I heard about you from other friends of mine, and from my dad who knows your dad, and everyone said you were a great person and I think you’re really cool and-“

“Okay, slow down, sport,” Selina countered, trying to get him to relax. No way did she feel like taking another kid with an anxiety attack up to see Madam Pomfrey. “What is it, exactly, do you want from me?”

“I was hoping to be your assistant! Or friend, but I know Slytherins aren’t usually friends with Hufllepuffs, and I know you’re probably going to run for Minister someday, or Ministress, I don’t know if there’s a female word for it?”

 _Oh,_ Selina thought. _This was the Walsh kid._

The Walsh family was a rising star name in the Ministry of Magic; Gary’s father had been active in the Department of Mysteries, especially during the War, and an advocate for wider Muggleborn rights since his wife (one-night stand turned blackmail fodder) became pregnant. His mother worked in the Muggle Relations office. Poor kid would never knew the trouble he was worth. Selina had been told their son was starting at Hogwarts, “and it would be very helpful if you kept an eye out for him,” Catherine Eaton had mentinoed, “your father could use the positive family image.” Selina agreed, of course, but it didn’t help much that she had ambitions that were decidedly _not_ half-blood.

“Look, Tammy-“

“It’s Gary,”

“Oh, that’s right, I’m so sorry, but I know you want a friend. But I’m going to tell you what I would have wanted me to know if I was in your year: look for friends in your own house first, okay?”

“Thank you for the advice, but I do have friends already, and I’m just really excited, but I’ll do whatever to be your friend, Miss Eaton! I’ll carry your bag, or do your homework, or I’ll, I’ll-“

“What could you do, Gary? I’m sorry, but you’re a first year! I’m a third year.”

Gary’s eyes shifted before he got closer to Selina.

“I know Percy Weasley was making out with Penelope Clearwater near the kitchens last night.”

Now _that_ was interesting. Weasleys hardly made gossip worth a breath, but Penelope Clearwater was a straight-O student with a nice smile and a bright future. If anybody else found out, Selina could step into her inspirational spotlight-

“Fine. Gary, we’re now friends. You see something, you tell _me._ Don’t bother me when I’m with my friends, and feel free to owl me in case we don’t get to have moments alone.”

“Oh Merlin, wow, this is amazing, I won’t let you down Miss Eaton I promise!”

“One more thing?”

“Anything.”

Sellina grinned. “Just call me Madam, instead of Miss Eaton.”

Gary nodded eagerly before running off towards the Hufflepuff common room.

 _Yeah,_ Selina thought, heading towards the Great Hall. _I could get used to Madam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE, TURN IT UP!   
> Comments, suggestions and inexplicable yammering are always appreciated!


End file.
